Riku and Sora's Time To Dance
by Wolf Demon Queen
Summary: ]One Shot: Yaoi] A fanfiction to Panic! At The Disco's Time To Dance....This is my first KH fanfic! its rated T just to be safe! RxS


A/N: this is just a small one shot I thought of while I was building my account!

Disclaimer: I dont own any part of Kingdom Hearts, or the song Time To Dance!

Claimer: I owne the plot!

Title: Riku and Sora's Time To Dance...

Rating: T for Teen

Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor

Just for the attention.

Cause that's just ridiculously on.

Well, she sure is going to get it

Here's the setting

Fashion magazines line the walls now

The walls line the bullet holes

A small boy with light brown hair, pale skin, and ocean blue eyes walked into a large room full of people. Some of those people where dancing, some where siting and eating, and others were just standing around talking. The brown haired boy had on a black tux, black dress shoes and he was wearing a mask, as was every-one else in the room. The boy's mask was black, gold, and sliver, with a small golden crown in the middle.

Another much taller boy walked in behind the shorter brunette, this boy had sliver hair, paler skin, and bright green eyes. He too wore a black tux, black dress shoes and a mask. But his was a dark gray and had black whoven into it, his too had a crown in the middle hut his was silver not gold.

Have some composure

Where is your posture?

Oh, no, no

You're pulling the trigger

Pulling the trigger

All wrong

x2

The two boys made their way to the dance floor, when they arrived the dancers seemed to just stop and make room for the two teens. As the crowd moved aside the two made their way to the middle, when there the two walked about two meters away from each other and turned. For a minute or two they just looked at each other untill the song started, then the brown hair boy spun over to the sliver haired one.

Give me envy, give me malice, give me a-a-attention

Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break!

When I say "Shotgun", you say "Wedding"

"Shotgun", "Wedding", "Shotgun", "Wedding"

The sliver haired boy took the shoter boy into his ars where he stayed of about half a minute untill the song spead up and he shouter spun out again but when he did so he grabbed a hold of the sliver haired boy's hand and finshed spinning with the his and ther other boy's hands inter-twined.

She didn't choose this role

But she'll play it and make it sincere

So you cry, you cry

(Give me a break)

But they believe it from the tears

And the teeth right down to the blood

At her feet

Boys will be boys

Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aubergine dreams

(Give me a break)

The song stopped for a few seconds the when it stared and the shorter let got of the taller's hand and stapped away from him with his hips swionging from side to side. When he stopped he turned and looked the other teen over and smirked, he then quickly walked back to him, but be for he got all the way there, as he walked he turn and fell back.

The slivered hair boy smirked and caught the brown haired boy and swiftly yet gently pushed him back up and began to circle him. As he circled the younger boy he reached out and ran a single finger under the others chin and circled him one lats time and stopped right infront of him.

Have some composure

Where is your posture?

Oh, no, no

You're pulling the trigger

Pulling the trigger

All wrong

x2

The smaller's smirk slowly became a smile as he stepted up to the other, he was so close their chest were touching. He cupped the taller's chin in this hand and mouthed out, "Riku, lets finish this".

The taller saw the words and resonded, "sure thing, Sora," he then scooped the other into his arms and tossed him up into the air.

Come on this is screaming "Photo op." op...

Come on

Come on

This is screaming

This is screaming

This is screaming "Photo op."

Boys will be boys, baby

Boys will be boys

Boys will be boys, baby

Boys will be boys

As Sora was in the air he spun with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs together. Riku the held up his arms as sora came down, he caught him and began to spin as sora was in his hands above his heand in a dead potion. (you know where their arms and legs are hanging down loosely and their head in hanging down as well)

Give me envy, give me malice, give me a-a-attention

Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break!

When I say "Shotgun", you say "Wedding"

"Shotgun", "Wedding", "Shotgun", "Wedding"

Boys will be boys

Hiding in estrogen and boys will be boys

Boys will be boys

Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aubergine dreams

The song that Riku and Sora where dancing to slowly came an end and Ruki stopped spinning and set Sora down and the two smiled at each other. As the two teens turned to look at every-one the crowd started to chant and cheer.

Both the boys bowed and then made their way to a wall where they could talk.

"You were great" Sora tolod Riku as he looked up at him with his ocean blue eyes.

"As were you" Riku answered him as he too looked at the other with his bright green eyes.

"I love dancing with you like that" Sora whispered as he leaned on Riku with a sigh.

"And I love you, and dancing with you too," Riku said this with a smirk on his face.

"I love you too, Riku" Sora smiled up at his dancing 'partner'.

The two of them both leaned down and kissed, a short, sweet and loved filled kiss.

A/N: Well that was my first RikuSora fanfistion well heck that was my first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction! So what do you thing, Good, Bad what?...please comment!


End file.
